


No Biting

by mific



Series: Raccoonverse [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ancient Technology, Animal Transformation, Crack, Digital Art, Gen, Humor, raccoons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney finds his feet. All four of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Biting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredbassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/gifts).



> Part two in the Rodney Raccoon series!  
> (In which Rodney's been accidentally transformed into a raccoon)

 

 [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/752204/752204_original.jpg)

 


End file.
